


Сердце красавицы

by WTF Gotham City 2021 (WTF_Batjokes_2020)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dubious Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Melodrama, Oral Sex, Romance, WTF Gotham City 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Gotham%20City%202021
Summary: Над их головами звучали выстрелы, а Джей трахала ее ртом в элитной туалетной кабинке. Странный выдался вечер.
Relationships: Batman/Joker, fem!Joker/fem!Batman
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Gotham City 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Сердце красавицы

— Разве красавицы не должны приходить с кавалерами?

Это было первое, что Джей ей сказала. 

Голос раздался над самым ухом, дыхание щекотно прокатилось по шее, и следом вдоль позвоночника прошлись мурашки. 

— Не двигайся, — это было второе. 

К пояснице, над самой кромкой открытого на спине платья, прижалась холодная гладкая ладонь. Должно быть, перчатки у Джей были шелковыми. 

— Красивое украшение, — заметила Джей. 

Ожерелье охватывало шею Бэт и спускалось на спину. Жемчуг и бриллианты, целое состояние в одной низке.

— Поставь бокал и повернись ко мне, — приказала Джей. — Медленно. 

Бэт поставила почти полный бокал — она едва ли успела сделать глоток — на поднос проходящего мимо официанта. Медленно развернулась к Джей. 

Платье на той было белое, расшитое поддельным жемчугом и даже на вид не слишком дорогое. Скорее всего, Джей сняла его с какой-нибудь журналистки средней руки. Туфли без каблуков делали Джей почти на две головы ниже Бэт. Волосы Джей, судя по всему, покрасила, по крайней мере, зеленью они больше не отливали. На губах блестела совсем не подходящая ей розовая помада. 

— Не тупи, красотка, ты знаешь, кто я, я знаю, кто ты, — промурлыкала Джей. — Смутись, я знаю, ты это умеешь, наклонись ко мне и возьми меня под руку. Сейчас, пока этот хлыщ до нас не добежал. 

Бэт послушно наклонилась, вдохнув пьянящий запах духов Джей, потом осторожно взяла ее под руку. 

— А теперь пойдем в уборную. Уверена, здесь такая уборная, что в ней можно жить. 

В уборной действительно можно было если не жить, то с комфортом проводить время. Огромные, в пол, зеркала беззастенчиво отражали двух женщин. 

Бэт была высокой, подтянутой, каблуки придавали ей роста, а черное обтягивающее платье в пол — худобы; короткая стрижка зрительно удлиняла шею. Джей казалась рядом с ней почти нелепой, белый цвет платья подчеркивал синяки у нее под глазами, теперь не спрятанные под гримом, белые перчатки до запястья смотрелись безвкусно. 

— Вон та кабина мне нравится, — сказала Джей. — Ты первая. 

Когда деревянная дверь внушительной туалетной кабинки зарылась и Джей щелкнула замком, Бэт неожиданно услышала то, от чего до этого отвлекла болтовня Джей. В зале над их головами больше не звучала музыка, смешивающаяся с голосами и смехом. Теперь оттуда доносились крики и тугие звуки выстрелов. 

— Ты не должна быть там, — сухо сказала Джей. — Ни в одном из своих… амплуа. Поэтому ты здесь. 

Она толкнула Бэт раскрытой ладонью в плечо, и та пошатнулась на высоких каблуках. Джей придержала ее за локти и усадила на фарфоровую крышку.

— Знаешь, секс в сортире всегда казался мне такой пошлостью, — поделилась Джей. — Но сегодня это будет ужасно дорогая пошлость. 

Бэт поправила разрез на подоле платья, но тягучий шелк сполз снова, открывая белое колено. Ей было неловко, а еще — смешно. Над их головами стреляли, на ней не было бэт-костюма, а ее идейная противница предлагала ей секс. 

Странный выдался вечер. 

Джей не стала повторять свое предложение, вместо этого она опустилась на колени на пол и теперь смотрела на Бэт снизу вверх. 

— Ты хочешь меня, я хочу тебя. Если тебе нужна прелюдия — можешь меня поцеловать. 

Бэт подумала, что совсем не хочет ее, не так, не сейчас. А потом прохладные от шелка перчаток ладони Джей легли ей на колени, и все сомнения вылетели из головы.

— Терпеть не могу целоваться, — поделилась Джей между делом.

Она вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони, и на белой ткани перчатки остался розовый след помады.

Бэт развела ноги сама, и Джей втерлась между ее коленей, одобрительно хмыкнула. Белье на Бэт было шелковое и очень дорогое.

С характерным щелчком раскрылся карманный нож, лезвие прижалось к бедру тупой стороной, в то время как острая подцепила край трусиков.

— Меня греет мысль, что остаток дня ты проходишь без белья, — поделилась Джей.

Бэт эта мысль не грела, но сейчас у нее очевидно не было права голоса.

Обрезки белья полетели прочь, нож исчез, а ладони Джей скользнули от коленей Бэт к внутренним сторонам бедер. Бэт ждала, что Джей скажет что-нибудь еще — она обожала болтать, но Джей только подалась ближе, обожгла дыханием кожу.

Возбуждение накатило горячо и сладко, вдруг, колени Бэт сжали плечи Джей. А потом жаркий и влажный язык Джей прошелся у нее между ног. Сначала медленно, как будто исследуя, а потом чуть быстрее, то нажимая, то ослабляя касание.

— Нас не должны услышать, — предупредила Джей, оторвавшись на мгновение.

Бэт собиралась ответить, что не в ее правилах стонать, но не успела: пришлось прикусить собственное обтянутое перчаткой запястье, потому что язык Джей снова оказался у нее между ног. Джей лизнула ее широко и жарко, раздвигая языком складки. Облизала вход по кругу и толкнулась внутрь самым кончиком. Бэт растерянно выдохнула и закрыла глаза.

Было ослепительно жарко, невыносимо хорошо и немного неловко. Над их головами звучали выстрелы, а Джей трахала ее ртом в элитной туалетной кабинке.

Бэт не думала, что сможет достичь оргазма так: она была владелицей многомиллионной корпорации, она не могла даже представить, что у нее может быть секс в уборной. Даже в очень дорогой уборной. А потом Джей вдруг поцеловала ее между ног крепко и жарко, властно, жадно, и наслаждение взвилось от низа живота вверх. Бэт прикусила запястье крепче, вздрагивая от волнами накатывающего удовольствия.

Потом все закончилось.

Джей поднялась на ноги, буднично вытерла губы и прислушалась.

— Что ж, вечеринка закончилась, — резюмировала Джей, доставая из декольте мятую пачку сигарет. — Вызовешь мне такси?

— У меня есть кое-что получше, — улыбнулась Бэт.

Это было единственное, что она сказала Джей в тот вечер. Карманный электрошокер уютно лег в ладонь, заряд без труда пробил белое платье, расшитое поддельным жемчугом. Выражение лица Джей на мгновение стало удивленным, почти обиженным, а потом у нее закатились глаза.

Бэт подхватила ее, чтобы не привлекать внимание звуком падающего тела. В проулке их ждал бэтмобиль.

Январь, 2021


End file.
